Brother Frankie
by Spiritofdawolf
Summary: 'I looked into his eyes and I saw his past. I looked into his eyes and I saw myself.' Please read the authors note and tell me what you think of the fic. It's a poem based entirely on Alvin's experimentation scene in the movie. What went through his mind?


A/N: Sorry, for my lack of updating. I've been having a few emotional ups and downs over the past couple months. Not to mention that I've been trying to get out more and trying to get a job and be out on my own. It's pretty stressful. I try to move forward, but something overwhelms me. But despite it all, I desperately want to move forward in life. Lately, I've been trying to get job applications and trying to balance everything out in my life. However, being that I live in Wisconsin, I'm having problems with the whole thing involving the new governor John Walker. I'm trying to figure out how to get around it.

I know I've been drifting away from fanfiction for quite some time now, and I curse my dang procrastination for this. I feel bad that I can't promise you quick updates, but it's true. You'll have to wait for the updates until whenever they do.

For those with RODF anxiety, I'm afraid to say it'll be a little while longer before an update. But it WILL come. What I can tell you is that there are 7 more chapters left in the whole story. The final chapter being a brief epilogue that will wrap up the whole story and set it up for 'Haunted'.  
>For many of you who wish to see the Dr. perish, will probably love chapter 27 when it arrives.<p>

But for now... :(

Well, anyways, This poem came to me at random when I was watching the infamous experimentation scene in Chipmunks meet Frankenstein (which had ultimately led to the creation of RODF to begin with. XD), a couple hours ago.

It's entirely movie based, but some parts will most likely seem like I'm referring to RODF as well. However, I'm not. It's all movie based.

This is suppose to be written in Alvin's point of view and I find the way it turned out kinda symbolic. I cut a bit out, such as the part where Simon grabs the book from the Dr. Mostly, because I was focusing on Alvin, being that it's suppose to be told in his perspective. I also didn't want to make it too lengthy. I cut out the transformation part and on.

Hope you like it. Sorry once more for all the delay.  
>-<p>

Brother Frankie

It was only Yesterday when I first saw his face. So coarse and aggressive; a face worthy of fear.

Who would've thought that today would lead me here? Confined to a table by cold metal restraints. My mind is a blur as I remember it all.

A face once fierce, now softened and tame, all becaue of my brother whose heart is the same.

We had taught him the best for a future employ of a life full of happiness he's sure to enjoy. We had become brothers, the 4 of us today.

We walked home together in the fading light of day. A bond never thought possible had occured making his heart so humble and sold.

Had I only expected that we'd be pursued by his 'father', full of anger and cruel. I had not expected him to be right outside that door, but in a flash I was grabbed; abducted for more.

He dragged me away and before I could blink, I'm lying here now unable to think. Yes, I was frightened. Why wouldn't I be? But somehow I just knew my brothers would come for me.

I pray they arrive before Frankie's 'father' resumes to achieve what we caused him to lose. I stall for time, acting confident and brave, but deep down inside, I fear it's in vain.

Would they find me in time or would I end up like Frankie had been? A new victim to manipulate and control?

His 'father' resumes as he conjures a potion, heck bent indeed, that I would be poisoned. Swallowing fear, I put on a brave front, fighting away the persisting disease that was being forced towards my mouth.

My hands falter a couple times before my anxiety explodes in one last time stall. But in the end it's in vain, as the poison enters my throat. Unable to stop it, I can only choke.

In a second I dread what is to come, but my fear would come out that next second that comes. As I'm told I'm to be electricuted, my heart beats real fast. Especially, once the metal restraint holding me contracts. Unable to move in any way, my abdomen is pinned; I'm here to stay.

As I let out a gasp he continues to say that 'wait'll I turn' it would be his day. Determined to leave, though I know not how, I flail in desperation to avoid it all.

Little did I know I was being watched by their eyes. The only barrier between us, a thick, heavy door, locked to ensure the plan would not fail.

My eyes dart to the ceiling in fear, feeling certain by bolts flashing overhead, that surely I'm dead. I will die right here.

The door crashes open, but in no moment to spare, before I could think or utter a word, the deadly jolt hits me. I'm a goner for sure.

I'm not sure what happened next, but this much I knew; I was still alive, helpless and dazed.

I hear my baby brother's voice and relief fills my soul. I'm going to get out of here! I gather myself, preparing to spring off the table once free of the clamp.

Then Frankie appears to rip me free; those newly gentle eyes, concerned over my trap. As he tears at the metal that holds me down, I can't fight the urge to look up at his face.

In a second my eyes looked up into his. He stares back at me as my confinement begins to break. But my eyes are still glued to his own as he does.

In a blink of an eye, I saw something new. Something that stalled me from jumping off, as I tried to process in my mind what I just saw having looked in his eyes.

Broken out of it by my genius brother's urgent words, I leap from the table (a prison defined), and run out the door leaving the prison behind.

That had all been earlier tonight. I don't wish to remember what happened next. I only content myself that I'm back with the rest. What I will say though is this, Frankie saved my life once more. But that's all I will say. I don't want to remember the face that could've caused me much greater harm that it had.

I wish to forget it as long as I can.

Now, I lie thinking as the night drifts on, back in my bed; the love still around. What had I seen in my new brother's eyes? Why had I stopped for a moment before moving?

What was so stunning to make me freeze up, as brief as it was? I know it's not fear, but graditute I felt. He wouldn't hurt us. Of course he would not.

As my mind continues to process it all, I close my eyes to fall off to sleep. As my mind cleared, the answer revealed as my eyes reopen in a realization so true, it froze me once more.

No, not in fear, but how I discovered just now, that there was something between us, I'd not known.

My mind flashes back to the moment I saw it. The pain and the fear, so similar to mine. I had looked into his eyes and had seen his past.

I looked into his eyes...and I saw myself.

-Well, there you go. :) Hope you enjoyed it. I hope to return as soon as I can. R&R 


End file.
